


The Silver Dragon

by IsobelSalmon



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Black mages, Eidolons, F/M, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Garnet - Freeform, Kuja - Freeform, Silver dragon, dagger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSalmon/pseuds/IsobelSalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Desert Palace.</p><p>Zidaine has to leave his friends behind to undertake Kuja's errand, but what does Kuja have in store for the young Queen-to-be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Dragon

** Chapter One **

Kuja sat in his chambers of his desert palace, before him a ball of energy spun around in a blur of colours in the air. The centre expanded and solidified to show a moving picture within. It had been two hours since intruders had been captured entering his palace and not one of them had woken from their spelled slumber. The images changed constantly, each second showing a different captive. “Stop!” Kuja ordered the ball of energy as it showed the one he had been waiting to see. He smiled and for a few minutes simply sat staring at the captive intently. Her slender body was curled up in the foetal position, her dark brown hair covering her face fluttered around her as she breathed out softly. “Awaken my canary,” he whispered reaching out and brushing his fingertips along the image of the sleeping princess.

 

***

 

Princess Garnet, soon to be Queen Garnet, slowly woke up from a deep slumber and forced her heavy eyelids open. She rubbed her eyes and blinked trying to adjust her eyesight to the dim lighting. Carefully she pushed herself into an upright sitting position, her body felt as if it had been carved from stone, how long had she been asleep? Still blinking she looked around, where was she? She studied the room she was in trying to find a way out; it was made of some sort of metal and was a circular shape. She ran her hands over the door trying to find a handle or some way to open the door. The patterned floor beneath her feet drew her attention and she dropped to her knees, taking off one of her gloves she ran her hand along a groove. _The floor must open...but to what?_ She thought the feeling of unease growing; she put her gloves on and backed up against the wall terrified that the floor would certainly open and she’d plummet to whatever lay below.

 

_Welcome to my humble abode your highness._

 

The voice filled the room and Garnet jumped looking around. She didn’t even try to speak, she had now adjusted to her mute status, she found the more she worried about it the more stressed she would become and knew that wouldn’t help her to get her voice back. The door to the cell she was in slid open and she looked up to see two black mages standing there silently.

 

_Follow them._

 

Garnet shook her head and tensed her legs ready for battle, a metallic grinding sound caught her attention and she turned to look behind her.

 

_Before you resist too much perhaps I should draw your attention to the fate that awaits your friends if you resist my commands._

 

Forgetting about the black mages Garnet stepped towards the edge and peered down into the hole, she didn’t necessarily need to look to see what lay below. She could feel the heat of the lava from the doorway, but she could not believe Kuja could be _this_ cruel. The sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention once more, perhaps they thought she was foolish enough to throw herself in to the lava but the mages were taking no chances with her. Before she had a chance to throw up a shield and protect herself one of the mages grabbed her. She kicked at him; desperately trying to free herself but the second mage was already working a spell. Before Garnet could protest she was once again overwhelmed by a shroud of darkness and pressed into a deep sleep.

 

***

 

Kuja stood over the sleeping princess as she was placed on the floor at his feet, grinning his eyes took in her sensual form. His eyes rested slowly on her curves and he pressed a fingertip to his lower lip, she was at his mercy and oh how he would enjoy making her beg for it! “Awaken my sweet canary,” he purred kneeling beside her and touching his fingertips to her forehead. Slowly the young queen-to-be began to stir, she let out a small gasp and Kuja felt something in his loins stir. He expected her to say something, but as she pushed herself into an upright sitting position she remained silent. _Odd._ Thought Kuja, he knew she would always act the lady...but still she must have wanted to ask him something!

 

He gripped her chin and tilted her face to look at him, searching her eyes, there was something in the back he’d never noticed before. An empty, lost look he was sure had not been in her eyes the last time he had held her in the elephant queen’s chambers. “What is wrong princess? You are oddly quiet even for you.” Her reply was to spit square in his face, with a sigh Kuja wiped the spittle away and struck her across the face sending her reeling backwards and clasping a hand the left side of her face. “Do I need to remind you so soon of the fate that awaits your friends?” He pulled Garnet to her feet and opened his hand so the palm was pointing to the sealing. The ball of energy he had been watching only moments before sprang forth, only this time it was larger and slowed each of the captives at a much slower speed. “Who would you like to see burn first?” Kuja held her close, wrapping one arm around her waist whilst the other clasped her chin and forced her to look at the images within the ball. “Your knight in rusting armour will surely suffer; perhaps we should end it for him now?” Slowly the floor began to open beneath the sleeping knight, “he will not even know. Well…until it is too late for him anyway.” Even now the girl didn’t say anything but she frantically shook her head. Kuja clicked his fingers and the floor in the knight’s chambers closed once more, he turned Garnet around to face him and found her eyes shining with tears which she rapidly tried to blink away. It began to dawn on him that the girl wasn’t being stubborn with him, she genuinely had no voice. “Do not fret your highness,” he said silkily to the girl, “I am sure we shall have you screaming at the very least soon enough.”


End file.
